Adventure! - EO3 Tale
by b.P0d
Summary: Have you ever dreamed... dreamed of adventuring out from wherever you came from and just take that leap? Maybe adventure with great adventurers in a place called Armoroad, perhaps looking for treasure and seeking glory? Well, I do. My name's Winston Cain, son of a merchant and appraiser, and I've come to do just that.
1. Ch1: On to Armoroad!

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 1 : On to Armoroad!

Winston Cain breathed in the atmosphere of Armoroad's port. A little sticky, a little moist, the air was much denser than the air in his homeland. Cain stepped off the boat, a salty breeze splashing the awareness out of him, as other passengers hurried from behind. They pushed and shoved, eager to enter this place called Armoroad.

He staggered, his boots a little heavier than normal, but he caught his step. A little girl yelped and he turned toward her voice.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "You stubbed my toe, you dolt!"

"Oops! I'm sorry..." Cain said. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now..."

"Just watch where you're going next time! You might poke someone's eye out or something with that clumsiness of yours." she said. "This is Armoroad, so you best take care of yourself."

"Yeah thanks..." Cain said.

The little girl angrily brushed him aside and went on her way. He moved aside, watching her leave. She strode past a few other passengers and kicked them with her boots. Hopefully he'd meet nicer fellows later.

Cain, new to his environment, decided to look around before anything. Armoroad was beautiful but he needed to stretch out his legs. He walked around the portly place.

"Beautiful," he murmured. There were bouquets of flowers, wooden ornaments, ships docked everywhere with golden lining and sailors wearing blue

outfits and strange-looking hats. Several men, brought down nets, barrels, and seafood exquisites. A sailor waved his arms at Cain. Cain pointed a finger at himself, unsure. The sailor nodded and motioned his arm toward him.

"Howdy," the sailor said. "You one of them new fresh-faced adventurers?"

"Uhuh, I'm Cain. Winston Cain."

"Well, welcome to the city of Armoroad, Cain...Winston...Winston Cain! It be best good advice to know the people 'round this place."

Cain smiled. "Are all people this friendly, in this place?"

"You bet! You ought to meet my boss. Nicest man in the whole world. If you'se ever looking for a job. Talk to me."

"Wow, thanks. I'll remember that." Cain said.

"Uhuh. I'm sure you'll come to like it here."

"Thanks. I didn't catch your name, perchance?"

"Jojo. Jojo Piranha."

"That's quite a name."

"It ain't no mouthful like Cain Winston."

"Yeah I guess."

A person yelled to Jojo. "Welp. I ought to go! I'll see you later, Cain...Winston...Winston Cain!"

He goes on his way. Nice fellow. Cain smiled. The sun was shining bright and maybe luck had finally smiled upon Winston, Winston Cain. Cain shuffled around the entrance of the port. Recollecting his thoughts, Cain decided it was time to enter and take a stroll around Armoroad. Back in his village, one of his father's friends was a regular from Armoroad. The two merchants would swap goods back and forth, weapons, armors, jewelry, and expensive goods.

Cain touched the bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet was given as a present from his late father. It was the only piece he had left of his family, really. After his father had past away, he was alone. And what happened to the whereabouts of his father's business partner? Cain knew. That man took everything from him.

Cain shuddered at the menacing thoughts. Today, he walked alone too, but he was a new man. He said to himself he'd find that man and have him pay.

Looking around, Cain made it to the busiest streets of Armoroad. The place was rather lively. A show started not too long ago and street performers danced and spoke.

"This here! Is a trick for my lovely, Jessebelle!" the performer said.

He jumped around and disappeared in smoke. Everyone gasped and then he appeared again before colorful shades of lightning, ice and fire materialized through the morning skies and around him. Everyone wooed and awed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the performer bowed and people lined his bowl with coins.

Cain clapped too, amused by the trick. The man was still bowing when he eyed Cain.

"Now for our next performance," the performer said. "I will need an assistant for this. And that assistant, shall be you!"

The performer pointed toward Cain and Cain looked around, unsure. Everyone chanted for Cain to join.

"Ok! For this trick, I will now stab a sword through this man and he will disappear and reappear as another and then reappear again!"

Cain was speechless. Did he say he was going to be stabbed?

The performer whispered in his ears to not move. Cain did not move a single muscle. There a katana appeared before Cain's eyes and he winced when it went through him and he felt a feeling of gravitation. His eyes widened as Cain stood, staring above the audience, the people unaware of Cain's presence above them. Below him stood a replica of himself. He felt a strong tug on his wrists and in seconds he slowly dropped to the ground.

"Huzzah!" the performer said. "The man is left unscathed!"

The performer bowed again, and coins were now being thrown onto the floor, nearby the bowl, and the bowl was overflowing and brimmed with more and more coins. The crowd went wild and Cain stood there dazzled.

The performer stood and slapped the back of Cain. "Good performance,adventurer. You did well. Now what is your name, adventurer?"

"Winston Cain." he replied.

"Alrighty then! Everyone applaud to Cain Winston for his great performance!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Cain smiled sheepishly,

"I didn't even do anything. Just a stage prop..."

"Nonsense! Everyone is a participant when it comes to performance! Give this man one more applaud everyone!"

They roared and cheered and the performer bowed before waving goodbye to his fans. "This shall be the final act!" he proclaimed.

Smoke enveloped the sky and immediately the stage and all of the performers with him disappeared in smoke. Everyone stood wowed and bouncing, cheering.

Cain scratched his head. For the first day in Armoroad, the surprise was way too much to bear.

* * *

_Please R&R If you can. This isn't my first story, but it's my first on this site. I have a fictionpress for about year ago, and now I'm writing on fanfiction since I liked EO3 so I made a story on it. Etrian Odyssey 3 is such a fun game. I hope you like my story!_


	2. Ch2: Need a guild pt1

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 2 : Need a guild?pt1

Winston Cain peered at the skies from above. The sunlight sure felt good under his skin. Briefly he took everything in until he heard yelling. Cain stopped, watching from nearby. There a middle-aged man with a huge bow came out escorted by five soldiers.

"I need flipping guild members!" he screamed. "Anybody! Grr...Will you get your dirty stinkin' paws off of me! You scrubby, no good capital slave penny-pincher pigs!"

The man elbowed one of the soldiers and the soldiers jumped on him. Seizing the petulant man, they cuffed him to the ground. The soldier with the elbow-bruise huffed,

"I'll have you put away for a long time, scum!"

"You dare and try!" The cuffed man said.

The cuffed man struggled, kicking and flailing on the ground. One of the soldiers placed a spear against the man's neck, but was halted by a nearby voice.

"Enough!" the voice said. "You get off of him."

The voice was deep, deeper than a bass with a very strong pitch and deep thickness. The speaker of the voice walked out from a corner and revealed to be a small taut boy with green hair and a silver crown. The soldiers gasped.

"It's...it's er...the prince!" said a soldier.

Prince Stronghelm Wilbern harrumphed. "Unhand him now."

"But sire. This man was disrupting the peace of-"

"Enough!" Prince Stronghelm Wilbern said. "I have seen none such things! It was you five who provoked the fight at Butterfly Bistro, and I expect you buffoons to leave now, or forever shall you face my wrath and apologize to every single patron who has seen this shenanigans go down!"

"But sire-"

"Do not sire me! I can have you five undone this instant! Unranked, stripped, beaten, and thrown into the very cells beneath me. Do not tempt the sire!"

"Yes sire..."

They took their leave, unbinding the cuffed man.

The sire looked toward Winston Cain's direction. "And what do you think you are looking at?"

Prince Stronghelm Wilbern's voice echoed through Cain's ears. The voice was booming and resonating from the chest. _'Does he keep an organ piano shoved down his throat or something?'_ Cain thought.

"Uh...uhm...nothing." Cain said.

"Then cast thy eyes away! Ye have seen nothing."

"Uh, yes, sire."

The unbounded man arose from the ground. "Took you long enough!"

Prince Stronghelm Wilbern smirked. "I did not think a big arbalist such as yourself could be so easily trampled by measly soldiers from Armoroad."

"Sayeth so yourself!" the arbalist retorted. "If those uneducated idiot guards knew not that you have no power in a city that isn't yours, I'm straightly confident and sure to know that they would not stop!"

Prince Stronghelm Wilbern coughed. "I may not have power over this city, but I command legions upon legions of men in my homeland!"

"So you say." the arbalist said.

"So I say!"

They both gritted their teeth at one another and then glanced toward Winston Cain,

"You know that guy is still watching us right?" the arbalist said.

"He is." said the prince. "Not that I care though. You there-What is your name, eavesdropper?"

Winston Cain blinked and spoke. "It's Cain. Winston Cain."

"Well, eavesdropper Winston Cain. What do you think we must do now that you know our secret?"

Winston Cain chuckled nervously. "...Not stare at me like your going to kill me?"

The arbalist cracked his knuckles and said, "That's too bad, kiddo." He turned to Prince Stronghelm Wilbern. "Huehuehue, you got that sword of

yours still, Wilbern?"

Wilbern chuckled. "The extra, extra sharp one? Oh why yes, why yes I do, Florence."

Florence the arbalist bared his fangs, "Do you know how to fight Winston Cain?"

Cain shuddered, "Erp! Y-yes...?"

"Well good. Now that we know that... how about making a guild with us?" Florence smile was replaced with a pleading look.

Cain sighed in relief and surprise. "Um...okay?"

"There we have it then." Florence exclaimed. "That makes three of us. How does the three musketeers sound? Sounds good, eh? Ehh?"

Prince Stronghelm Wilbern shook his head. "No, no it does not."

Florence ignored the comment with great haste. " Then come, let's do this. We'll let you on the details when we reach the inn called Aman's Inn. Also, I'm Florence and that midget is Willie."

"I'm not 'Willie'. It's Wilbern."

"Fine. Just call him midget instead."

Wilbern sighed and Florence jovially lead the way. Cain agreed and continued to follow along while in thought. He needn't not to trust them completely yet,

but it was a good milestone for putting his foot in the door.

* * *

_So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R! If you have any advice, criticism, or anything to comment on what I've written then please do so! I'd like to hear some feedback. See you readers later! It's time to crank on my stereo while I listen to some refreshing house music and sip on some freshly squeezed lemonade!_


	3. Ch3: Need a guild pt2

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 3 : Need a guild?pt2

Aman's Inn radiated with comfort. The hotel shone with glossy, ivory desks and cabinets, and silky smooth curtains everywhere. Green lanterns stood aligned and hanging from the walls which complimented the bay windows. The windows openly viewed Iver port and a garden of flowers, and it glistened beautifully under the afternoon orange sun.

"Wow..." Cain whispered. He was speechless by the designs and luxury of the town. He'd be surprised if he could afford one day in the hotel.

"This is where we'll be staying," Florence said. "This place is not cheap. So you'll have to offer your end of the bargain if you want to stay with us."

Wilbern frowned in disgust. "You don't even pay your own part. Haven't you forgotten that it is I who pays for your bills?"

Florence flushed. "Erp! H-hey that stuff's confidential! I'm your bodyguard. That's the whole point!"

"Okay," prince Wilbern said. "It sure didn't seem like that when I was saving your ass from those soldiers not too long ago."

"You've hit me where it hurts, Willy. Hit me where it hurts!"

"It's prince Wilbern to you!"

The two gritted their teeth again and crossed their arms. Prince Stronghelm Wilbern sighed and glimpsed upon Cain's peaceful, innocent expression.

Wilbern's facial expressions softened. "Gorgeous place isn't it?"

"It's...wow, I can't..."

Cain Winston was lost in the sight. His eyes gazed through the window and swirled on and around the ocean, the city, and back. It was all too new for him. A petite woman with magenta-hair approached them from a nearby counter.

"Welcome to Aman's Inn," she said. "My name is Amelia. Unfortunately, my father Aman and my younger brother are now unavailable. Are you adventurers staying here for the night?"

A sparkle shone from the small prince's eyes and he spoke with a stronger melodic chime in his voice.

"Why, indeed we are, my young beautiful lass. Why not we discuss this over there?" Prince Wilbern pointed toward the counter. The girl decided to follow along with the prince. He reached out to her, even though he was about two foots shorter than herself. The sparkle remained in his eyes and he looked back at Cain and Florence and winked. "Leave this to me, gentlemen. Be back in a few minutes..."

Cain's eye's widened, "He...wait, isn't he, you know... too young?"

"You mean Willy?" Florence shrugged. "Don't you know anything, man? That guy is twenty-eight. A handsome fellow, but... just really short. Poor guy."

* * *

Cain Winston sat on one of the couches scattered around the inn. Florence the arbalist was sitting cross-legged beside him, snoring and leaning his head toward Cain. Cain pushed Florence's tilted head for the fifth time. It was well over a few hours and Cain's stomach growled. Cain fumbled his fingers, and went to stand up.

"I'm going to grab a meal." Cain said. Florence mumbled a few words, but remained still and finally fell over to the other couch side. He was still asleep.

Cain exited where he examined plenty of food vendors and people roaming and going about outside of Aman's Inn. He took a quick stroll back to where he had met the prince and arbalist and decided to stop by Butterfly Bistro.

Once inside, he knew it was the right place for new adventurers. The place teemed with all sorts of people, adventurers, knights, gossips, performers, everyone who was anyone. Some were drinking beverages and eating, some smoking leaf, and others chatting among one another.

Cain took a rickety chair by a large knight in some decorated, huge armor. He watched the man as the man clumsily tipped over his glass and bellowed in laughter with two women by his side. One of the women was cuddled up in his right arm and whispered in his ears. He laughed again and yelled to the bartender,

"Another one of those martinis for the lovely lass here!"

The woman nuzzled herself against his arm and he continued to laugh. His laughter was abruptly halted by a woman with similar armor.

"You buffoon, Raul!" she screeched. "I knew you would be here wasting all the guild cash again. I should've known you wouldn't change! Today is the last straw! And you women should clean up yourselves. This brother of mine is nothing but a slob and a cheat!"

Raul the knight kept silent, although the two women were quietly moving away. "Wait!" he said but the two women left, "Now why would you go and do this to me, Brianne? I thought we went over this!"

"No more," Brianne said. "The guild is duty and responsibility. Since you've been wasting all the money, we-we've decided, as a guild, it was time to let you go. Raul, I'm afraid I have to say this, but you're fired from Guild Vertigo!"

"You can't fire me from my guild!"

"It's too late," she said and pulled out a slip. "But this is your last pay. I recommend you start looking for another guild if you ever want to pay all those restaurant bills you owe."

She handed him a piece of paper and took her leave. The armored man dropped to the floor, still woozy from all the beverages.

"N-Nooooo!" he cried. "This cannot be happening to me!"

Cain watched as the guy wallowed in sorrow. He felt a bit sorry for the guy but wasn't sure if he would want someone as irresponsible as that knight in his new guild. So Cain kept his mouth shut. But, he didn't...he had to open his mouth.

"Excuse me, Raul was it?" Cain said. "If you're interested, there's an opening for this guild I know..."

* * *

_Chapter 3 is up! It has come early too! I was reading some really good manga and got really inspired by it. The story of the manga got my gears in motion and I wrote and wrote until I could write no more. I was trying to write even more so don't rush me! Okay, see you readers next time! Onward to our next chapter! Excited now?_


	4. Ch4: Need a guild pt3

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 4 - Need a guild?pt3

The large knight Raul dragged himself to Winston Cain's chair. The knight's eyes bubbled with tears.

"You'd do that for me?" Raul said.

"I think they'd let you in..."

Raul's demeanor quickly changed. Immediately the knight stood up straight and placed one foot onto the tip of another chair, combed his beard, and rested an arm on his other knee and said,

"Okay, okay. So what's the catch here?"

"Catch?" Cain questioned.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Raul said. "The catch. The nitty-gritty. The meat-sandwich. The bing-bada-boom. The reason someone like _you_ would invite someone like _me_. Also while watching my life go down the drain... ... ..."

"Uhmm...there is none?"

Raul shook his head in dismay. "A guild that doesn't want anything? What kind of guild is... forget it. I'll accept. Where do I apply?"

"Apply?"

Raul grunted, "Mhmm, apply. A guild can't bootleg things. There's paperwork, yada-yada, the whole she-bang with the Senatus, the dung they create, and whole lots of the crapola."

"Aman's Inn..." Cain whispered.

"What I can't hear you? What is your name? Speak up." Raul demanded.

"My name is Cain, Winston Cain! And come to Aman's Inn, early sunrise at the front entrance. We will be waiting for you there!"

"Winston Cain? Okay. I will see you there tomorrow."

Cain huffed and heaved with his lungs. He'd have to tell his guild-members about the new recruit after finishing that bowl of soup he ordered.

* * *

"You what?" Florence said. He looked just as surprised as prince Wilbern, but prince Wilbern replaced it with a nod of approval.

"Okay, okay. Not bad, Cain." Wilbern said. "We'll have a good talk with our new mate tomorrow morning."

Florence shook his head, mouth wide in protest. "But we don't even know the guy! What if he's-"

"We don't really have much of a choice." Wilbern said. "We need members."

Cain sighed, expecting another argument, but Florence huffed instead.

"Fine..." Florence said.

Prince Wilbern's eyes widened and he squealed. "What? Letting go like that? Hohoho. That was an easy one. You give up way too easily today!"

"You're not off the hook yet!" Florence snapped. "I'm just a little tired. Eh, we...we'll continue this tomorrow."

Prince Wilbern chortled. "Good night, princess."

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Wait until tomorrow. I'll rock you rock-bottom style."

Florence the arbalist yawned and entered his hotel room upstairs. Prince Wilbern continued to taunt him, before flinging a keycard at Cain.

"Here's your keycard." prince Wilbern said cheerily.

The keycard was labeled Room 5 Upper Floor. Cain stashed the card into one of his pockets.

"Thanks for the card." Cain said.

"It's the least I can do. You found us a member so good work."

"Two," Cain smirked. "That includes me."

Prince Wilbern smiled again. Cain relaxed, too, and opened his mouth while trying to out figure more words to say. There were a few questions he would want to ask the prince.

"Prince Wilbern." Cain spoke. "I know that this question might be too sudden. But, you're a prince, right? So why not hire your men from your kingdom?"

Prince Wilbern's smile disappeared. He looked up, pausing shortly and said, "It's a tradition among kingdoms to participate in labyrinth findings."

Prince Wilbern waited to make sure Cain understood. Cain gave a thumbs-up and the prince continued.

"It is also common knowledge that the strongest heir breed for the strongest futures. Necessary is thou that the princes and even princesses are the ones to venture out to labyrinths to hail for their respective kingdoms. This way they are allowed only one guard and a limited amount of funds."

Cain looked thoughtfully at him. "Wouldn't some kingdoms cheat then?"

"Naturally," prince Wilbern continued. "But it isn't easy. Armoroad's legislative government is a truly crystal-clear one. Everything is documented. Everything. And not corrupt too. The guild-member loggings are especially made for the public eye. All kingdoms know this. So if a kingdom suspects another kingdom of cheating, let's just say things will get ugly."

"I did not know...sounds so difficult."

Prince Wilbern's smile returned. "That's okay, Cain. By the way, you can call me Will."

"Yes. Okay, Will!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Prince Wilbern yawned. "I've got pressing matters to attend in my quarters. We shall meet this man tomorrow. Good day."

"Good day." Cain said.

Cain stifled a laugh while he watched the prince leave. Oh. He knew what the prince would be doing- sleeping.

Cain looked around Aman's Inn still wide-awake. He moved to the waiting room when he spotted a girl reading a book. She was on the couch that Florence had drooled on.

Cain sat on the couch nearby her. He looked over to see what she was reading. She looked at him and he smiled and greeted her.

"Hello," he greeted.

The girl shifted her eyes from the book to him and quietly responded. "H-Hello there."

"I'm Cain, Winston Cain."

She looked at him, lowering the book and back. "I... I'm Avira. Avira Softguard."

"Oooh, so you're reading about nature?"

"Uh-huh." she said. She looked back at the page. "I-It's nature but... I'm reading more on about the usefulness of farming...p-particularly gathering."

Cain chuckled and Avira looked at him questioningly.

"...D-Did I say something funny?" she asked. She clutched her book to the chest.

Cain shook his head quickly. "Oh no! Not at all! It's just my father and I were both merchants and farmers from where I came from. There are actually many techniques to gather materials. It's part of the harvestry!"

Avira placed the book on her lap and looked closely at Cain. She propped her glasses before resuming back to herself. Cain spoke,

"Uhmm...What'd you just do?" he asked.

"I... I was examining your physical capabilities." she said flatly.

Cain blushed and stammered "W-What? You were c-ch-checking me out?"

She quickly shook her head this time. "N-No! I meant as a farmer! Since farming is... rigorous work, right? ...Oh! I'm sorry."

"N-No. No need to apologize to me." he reassured. "It...it was just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry for that..." she said.

"Heehee, you said it again. No, really, it's okay."

"Okay well, I'm sorry about-eek!" she stopped and frowned. "Um, I meant I was sorry. Ack! Sorry!"

Cain laughed. "Don't sweat it. It's totally alright."

* * *

_And that my friends and readers is the end of chapter 4, and also the end of 'Need A Guild?pts1-3'! Har, har har! It had three parts to it! Onwards to the next chapter. Which is... 'Chapter 5 : Guild Established!' Wooooo!_


	5. Ch5: Guild (Not) Established pt1

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 5 : Guild (Not) Established!pt1

Winston Cain relaxed himself on the couch. They've been talking for some time now. He examined Avira, her glasses in hand and then the opened book on her lap. He arose and sat closer to examine it.

He squinted hard, trying to squeeze out the words.

"What does this say?" he said.

Avira put on her glasses and said. "This? This says: 'there are limits to how many times you can mine, take and chop'."

"And this?"

"That says 'farming is survival and learning how to camp is a mastery of its own'."

Cain grimaced and tilted his head in frustration. Avira waited until she realized something. Avira gasped and put a hand on her mouth. She smiled.

"You can't read. Can you?" Avira accused.

"Yes, I can!" Cain exclaimed.

"Then what does this say?"

"..."

Avira chuckled and flipped a page and read, "It says here that 'certain jobs and classes allow explorers to mine mining spots for exclusive items such as the mint leaf.'"

"I knew that!" Cain stuttered. "You just didn't give me time to read it!"

Avira laughed. Cain looked at the words, preoccupied, worried, and said.

"What? What's wrong with what I said?"

"You don't mine mint leaves." Avira said. "I replaced the word scrap-iron with the word mint leaf."

Cain flushed. "Ack! N-No way!"

Cain looked away, flustered. His attention fixated toward Avira's glasses.

"Oh," he said. "Well... even if I can't read. What about those glasses? Without it, you can't see. That would be... just the same!"

Avira shook her head.

"What?" Cain said beffuddled. "Why not?"

The girl took her glasses off. "These are reading glasses. I can see perfectly without them."

Cain gasped, "Wow. Who would've thought."

"I know-"

A tan older man without a shirt entered the room. Cain's first thought was: is going shirtless even allowed in the inn?

The old man's eyebrows covered his eyes and he coughed loudly,

"Avira," he spoke. "It's time to go my dearest! Guild Vertigo is hosting a meeting in the dining halls as we speak."

Avira's back went straight. "I-It's about that time already?"

"Yes, yes my dearest. We must go immediately!"

The girl stood up hastily, and placed an outward palm to Cain. "This is where we part ways?"

"Yeah," he said. "Good luck on your guild meeting. I hope we see each other again."

She smiled. "Thank you! Good luck with everything else, and me too."

They shook hands and he watched as she walked out with the old man. Cain yawned and before he knew it, he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I know what you're thinking! It's too short! Graaah! So here I was fighting with the biggest ox of the world with one arm, and an octopus in the bottom of the ocean with the other. And I could not figure out how to continue the fight without my writing utensils, so I decided to slam-dunk a bit of everything, while jumping hoops of fire, and created this chapter. :^P lol and you thought Avira was the guild's fifth member. You were bamboozled! Tricked!


	6. Ch6: Guild (Not) Established pt2

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 6: Guild (Not) Established!pt2

"Cain waaake upp, man!"

Cain shook himself and opened his eyes. He felt a hand slapping his face and another hand shaking his shoulder. It was Florence.

"You've finally come through!" Florence said.

"Good." Prince Wilbern said by the doorway. "Tell him to hurry to the entrance. Sunrise is almost up."

The sunrise astonished Cain. Outside it glistened yellow, orange, and red. Cain breathed in the fresh scent of the garden, a light morning breeze wafting his face and awaking his senses.

He snapped back to reality when a huge crash echoed through the ground. What was that? Cain rushed to Prince Wilbern and Florence. In front of them was a gigantic crack in the ground and something in the middle of it.

"Oh boy! What's going on, man!" Florence said, voice trembling. "D-Did you not see what-what I think I saw?"

Prince Wilbern touched the temple of his head, massaged it, a concerned look plastered on his face. "I indeed did, Florence."

"Hey, Cain!" Florence turned to him. "Did you not see that too?"

Cain shook his head. "What'd you see?"

"I believe it's a woman." Prince Wilbern deducted. "We saw a woman fall through the sky, plummet, and sink down there. I'm not entirely sure really."

"A woman?" Florence made a sour face. "What! I'm certainly sure that women don't fall from the sky, Willie! Gosh darnit prince! Where is your common sense! I know what I saw and I saw a woman fly from the sky, but don't start telling me you saw one too! We both can't be losing our minds now!""

Prince Wilbern dismissed Florence with a wave. "Hmph!" he huffed. "No one's losing their minds! And as far as I can recall, my memory is pristine clear unlike a certain arbalist friend of ours. Need I remind you this from time to time?"

Florence bounced off the ground. "Graah, you! Y-You want to go little man? You want to go?"

"Bring it!" Prince Wilbern took a stance and jabbed the air. Florence circled around the prince, arms thrust forward and jabbing.

"Enouggggh!" Cain shrieked.

The two men looked at Cain in silent astonishment. They had to admit, he sounded a little squeamish like a girl and high-pitched when he yelled, but it snapped them back to reality.

Prince Wilbern sighed and flipped a stray green strand of hair blocking his face. "Okay, Florence." he resumed. "Since Cain was so kind of reminding us of this precarious situation, then how about doing a little investigation... and _you_ go check what's down there?"

Florence yelped and shook his hands left and right. "W-What! No way, Jose!" he said. "Why put this on me! D-Do it yourself!"

Prince Wilbern coughed. "You should do as your sire orders."

"Then you must come too!" Florence challenge.

Prince Wilbern shook his head. "And why should I do that?"

Florence placed a hand underneath his chin, thought and said, "Erm... Well, in order to protect you, I...I-I need you to be with me at all times! Yes! And I can't have you not accompanied and alone knowing that there is this large threat going on!"

Prince Wilbern thought. It was a plausible excuse. Florence must've noticed because a smirk developed on his face. Prince Wilbern stomped his foot on the ground.

"You coward!" Prince Wilbern said. "You would dare use such an excuse!"

"Ohhh, yeah. I would." Florence admitted proudly with no guilt or remorse.

"Well, I should teach you some manners!" Prince Wilbern tackled the arbalist. "With this good beating!"

"Grah!" Florence side-stepped the bull-rush, tapped his feet left and right and raised his fists "You'll regret this, Willie!"

"I'll beat the tar out of you! You-You insolent bodyguard!"

"Hyaaaaah! Super arbalist powers! Here I go!" Flore said. "Arbalist con No-Bow-Su-Jitsu technique!"

"Too slow!"

... ... ...

The two continued their assaults on each other, circling around, throwing jabs and kicks, bickering. Cain sighed and decided to leave the two alone. He walked toward the crack and slid down. Somehow the bickering from the two made him a tad bit braver. Cain felt that if those two guys were going to be his guild members, he might as well learn from their... weaknesses.

* * *

"Huuuummmm! ... Hummmmmm... H-HUmmmm!"

Raul sat in the Indian-style position. He was prepping for his meeting with his new guild through training. His old master, Master Long-Shu-Lace, taught him the power of meditation. His master always said that meditation is concentration, and that balance is strongest with concentration.

"Humph!" he heaved. "Arf! Arf!"

Raul coughed, blushing. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He did not just bark like a dog, or maybe he did. Welp! That's what boredom does sometimes, he concluded.

The END!

* * *

Well, hehe, not the end of the whole story! The end of Guild (Not) Established!pt2. Duh! Yohoho, this is fun. We're coming close my friends! We're coming close to the part where the guild is established (or are we?). Woooo! So I love putting these into little parts. It's like a story in a story. A box in a box! A...hrrm...umm... whatever! It's a package in a package! Weeeeeellll, until next time! Please R&R! Oh yah, and thank all readers and Cecilia for the reviews/reads! You're all so super, duper, whooper, super great for reading (and future reviewing?) my stuffs! :^3


	7. Ch7: Guild (Not) Established pt3

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 7: Guild (Not) Established!pt3

Winston Cain went nearby the crater and saw the center smoking. Smoke was everywhere. Whatever thing or object fell from the sky, it was pretty hot.

A fast slam hit Cain behind the head and he fell grounded. Cain grunted and rolled around to spot the attacker. The attacker grinned at him. A blonde male not older than himself. The vigorous youth stood clad in a black leathered tank and red shorts, and was covered with ample leg armor.

"Oops, my bad, huh!" the blonde male said.

Cain rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

The male extended his hand and Cain took it. "That was an accidental blow to the head, mate!"

"Nearby the edge of a crater?" Cain asked.

"Yep!" the male said. "Nearby the edge of a crater, aight!" He looked to the blockading steaming middle. "Eh... Elisha and I were sparring a few seconds ago. Looks like I won! Humm...so who might you be, huh?"

Cain continued rubbing his head. "Uhm... won? Ahem, it's Cain, Winston Cain."

"Jules. Reveres Jules." Jules greeted. "Nice to meet you, yeah?"

"So...where's...Elish-

An unseen object nearby the men shook, making Cain jump. The dust cleared to be a short pink-haired woman. Short but sharp, the woman sported pink, flowing curly hair and a red overcoat with boots and black stockings. The woman passed Cain unfazed, but glowered at Jules.

"My mechanical wings are broken again!" she yelled. "You suck soooo much! How do you think we're gonna pay for this now!"

Jules glanced up, an eye covered by his large unruly blonde hair. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "But maybe this guy can help!"

Jules pointed at Cain. Cain looked to the side of him, unsure. Either he felt the same familiar feeling before, or he was getting used to being called out. "Y-you mean me?" he questioned.

The short pink-haired woman quickly sized him up. Her eyes fired up. "What are your abilities?" she asked. "Where are you from? What can you do? How can you help us?"

Cain remained petrified, berated by questions, and Jules laughed. "Ha! I'm kidding right on, Elisha-gal!" Jules joked. "Cain had mistaken our sparring for a natural disaster, okay!"

Elisha crossed her arms. "Humph. We could at least sell him. Not for much, but for something."

Cain's eyes widened and he backed up. "W-What?"

"Don't take her to a heartfelt. She is joking!" Jules reassured. "We don't have slaves."

"...Yet." Elisha finished. Elisha walked closer to Cain. She stood at his chin and looked upward at him. "You're kinda cute." she whispered. "Are you in a guild?"

Cain stood mesmerized by her pink eyes and blinked uncontrollably. He inched nervously back, and looked elsewhere as his cheeks felt warm. "I...umm,"

"Hoho hah ah ha ha ha," Jules laughed. "Stop messing with him!"

Elisha giggled and twirled her curled locks. "So you do have a guild then?"

"Y-Yeah..." Cain whispered.

"And do you have room for two more?"

"Yeah..." Cain repeated.

"Whoop!" Jules cheered. "Oh, we're in luck, oy!"

Jules rejoiced and Cain realized what he had said. "Urk!" Cain said. "I...well, it's not actually made, but...we-

"We've come to rescue you!" A voice interrupted from above. The voice rang a light, melodic charm in Cain's ears; angel's singing praises and that familiar bass.

Prince Wilbern arrived dashing with his strong voice, small stature and all. Triumphantly, he slid across the ground with his silver crown upon his green head and gaudy purple, white coat and red vest, with the orange, blue stylized puffy shorts. His magenta starry eyes yelled magnificent, as he descended upon the group.

"Hello, strangers...and Cain! For I am Prince Wilbern at your service!" he bellowed. "Here to rescue all who are in need! Be for glory or dignity! I shall be your guiding sword and shield this fateful morning!"

"A prince, eh?" Jules said. "Might you share your glorious wonders today?"

"Indeed I shall!" Prince Wilbern said. "Where is the menace that I have seen flying through the sky with my own eyes?"

Jules pointed to Elisha. "If you mean her? We were sparring."

"And why is my magnificent guild member Cain fraternizing with ye?" Prince Wilbern said with utmost conviction.

"Since you asked so pleasantly, sire," Elisha strode to the prince. "We are in dire need of a guild. Ahem, we had a guild, but we disbanded with them recently. And we were hoping..."

"Mhmm," Prince Wilbern assessed. "You were hoping to join a new guild with better income."

"Precisely!" she said.

Cain shuffled his feet. "What about, Raul..." he said, but no one heard him.

"Then so shall it be!" Prince Wilbern confirmed. "We shall get the paperwork done pronto!"

Elsewhere, an arbalist is tied up nearby Ivor Port getting poked with a stick by children and some knight named Raul who was late for a guild meeting that he never attended to.

* * *

So I got more reviews! Woohooo ty, for R&R! Now for the flowers, flowers everywhere! Flowers here, flowers there and great applause! Clap, clap, clap! I know how much you guys wanted to see Jojo Piranha, or pirate girl, or Avira Softguard, or magician man, but who knows! This is live in Armoroad here, with your host, bpod, to tell you...that um, maybe you will see them again? And just when you think the guild is decided and made with Raul! Teehee!


	8. Ch8: Finally, Guild Established Oh no!

Etrian Odyssey 3

Chapter 8 : Finally, Guild Established. Oh no!

Winston Cain took a sip out of his bubble tea. Elisha and Jules were huddled against the prince from Cain's right. Cain was sitting on top of a high chair, straining himself to hear their conversation. The Butterfly Bistro was by far the busiest place in the morning other than the town square.

Winston Cain looked up in thought. Already two days had gone by and he was making progress. He placed an arm against the tabletop and scratched his head. He'd have to remember the real reason why he came to Armoroad. It's true that the glories and riches of Armoroad's labyrinth enticed him, but then again, his main objective was to find his father's traitor and make him pay.

His hands tightened into a ball and he frowned. If anything, he knew the grimey man by his codename. Codename 'shipmate' was bound to be somewhere in Armoroad. His father had always travelled here, and now if only he could find some clues.

Cain looked over to the prince. Luckily, Prince Wilbern was still focused on Elisha and Jules. Cain swirled his straw and looked around. Everyone was chattering so happily in the morning. It reminded him...of his famil..argh!

He grabbed his head. He needed to stop the depressive thoughts. Cain stretched his arms, regaining focus. If Cain remembered, there was a lone man in the Bistro that caught his attention prior. Cain went to the man and sat an arm's length next to him. Cain turned his head twice before the lone man spoke.

"Joe Linecrest." he introduced. "The informer."

Cain nodded. "Winston Cain. An explorer."

Joe Linecrest breathed in, analyzing Cain. "Yes, yes." he whispered. "A new explorer, looking for information. You noticed me as you entered here, didn't you?"

Cain adjusted himself on his chair. "Yeah, I did. I could immediately tell you were one of those information gathering type of guys."

"Really?" Joe said disbelivingly. "What made you think that?"

Cain let out a breath. "It comes with my trade."

Joe Linecrest let out a huge laugh. "You, a merchant explorer? Now that's comedy gold! Why would a merchant be adventuring out to risk his life for coins when he could be busy making them instead?"

Cain frowned. "I have my reasons. Just as you have your reasons to be hawking people at an adventurer's pub."

Joe Linecrest clapped. "Riiight." He inched closer to Cain. "So what are you really after then? I may just be the man to help you. Everything, for the right price, right merchant boy?"

"Okay," Cain said. "But how will I know that you won't bail on me?"

Joe Linecrest smiled, revealing pearly whites. "The first batch of info will be on me." He scooted even closer to Cain and spoke several tones lower. "You see that bartender? You know why her bust is so huge? Well, there was a doctor by the name of Dr. Stiles. You see, this doctor came all the way from some continent and his rich apothecary just to work on her bosom. Pretty neat, huh?"

Cain shook his head. "I'm not here to gossip."

"Okay, okay." Joe said. "So what is it that you're seeking?"

"A man," Cain said. "By the codename 'shipmate'."

One of Joe's eyebrows rose and he whispered. "Codename 'shipmate', eh? Well, well, well." He leaned against the tabletop. "Merchants asking about dangerous merchants. Classic. Ohhh boy."

Cain slammed the table impatiently. "You know about him? Tell me! Tell me everything!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold your horses. Keep your voice low." Joe seethed and resumed inching closer to Cain. "This information is worth 500 gold pieces. Expensive and... top-secret."

Winston Cain dropped a grand worth of pieces onto the table. "Tell me everything."

Joe Linecrest's eyes widened and he spoke several times lower.

"Yeah," Joe whispered. "So the guy goes by the codename 'shipmate'. Rumor has it the man singlehandedly sells weapons and armors for ludicrous amounts of gold. People buy them of course, 'cause this guy not only owns the market, but he has power when it comes to influencing blacksmiths, farmers, and other merchants. They say he dispatches merchants in his way to prevent others from overthrowing him. Again, these are just rumors, but I'm about one-hundred percent sure his base resides somewhere in Armoroad. The guy's got people working under him almost ever-"

"Do you know where?" Cain interrupted.

"Hey, let me finish." Joe said. "I'm getting there. Yeah, so I don't know where exactly his base resides, but I've seen the shady businesses he does. There are some of them in this bistro as we speak." Joe secretly pointed to a table with a male and female buccaneer. "Those are two of some of his lackeys." he cautioned.

Cain took note of the duo. The male bucaneer was tall, blonde, and dressed with blue pirate attire, belts, buckles, a vest and trousers, boots and the noticebly large, blue sailor hat. The pink-haired slender female bucaneer wore a rolled up white-tee with sleeves, a miniskirt, belts and pearls around her chest, with boots that extended up to her thighs. He'd have to keep an eye on the two later.

Joe moved a hand to turn Cain's head around. "Look," he explained. "Whatever beef you've got with this man, you should let it go. That guy is way too powerful around here."

Cain huffed. "Sorry. I can't do that."

Joe sighed. "Pff! I know you paid me more than you were supposed to, but if you end up dead, that's on you."

Cain thanked the man and returned to his spot nearby the prince and group. Florence had returned with an unexpected member, Raul, right next to him. They were all buddy-buddy and Cain shivered at the weirdness. Elisha and Jules were also still huddled around Prince Wilbern and Prince Wilbern took notice of Cain.

"Cain!" Prince Wilbern spoke. "Good news."

Cain nodded. The group looked so happy, probably ready for adventuring.

Prince Wilbern coughed. "The good news is that the guild papers are set and Raul is joining our guild!"

Cain clapped. "T-That's great!"

Prince Wilbern's face darkened. "The bad news is that you're not in the guild."

"W-What!?"

* * *

_So there it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for...for like a day :^D! Oh noes! How could this happen to Cain! Will Cain ever find a guild? Will new characters stop appearing out of nowhere? What will happen next? Find out soon on chapter 9!_


End file.
